


The first meeting or how it really happened according to Arthur

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1st Prompt, M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Pre-Slash, Team Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how Merlin and Arthur met, but what went on in Arthur's head at the Moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first meeting or how it really happened according to Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Merthur Party 2013. It was written for the first prompt (The Prince and the Servant) and is also the first thing I wrote and actually published. Thank you to my Team for helping me; all mistakes are mine.

Arthur was angry. Not at anything particular; it was just a shitty day turned bad when his father had kept talking about marrying Arthur off again. Maybe even invite some noble lady to the festivities of the night. Because tonight would be the perfect time to woo a woman, right?

So maybe the boy didn’t deserve to be treated like a play thing instead of a person; Arthur knew that. But Arthur also knew that laughing at somebody’s “stupidity” seemed to help release a bit of anger. And the fact that his men kept laughing with him made him forget that he was actually angry in the first place. So getting interrupted by some unknown voice wasn’t something he was particularly happy about. Especially after not seeing this stranger coming closer.

“Hey. Come on, that’s enough”. For a moment Arthur was stunned because of this simply magnificent set of cheekbones standing a few feet away from him, but then he realised what the boy had just said to him. “What?” Arthur asked, still stunned that somebody dared to talk to him at the moment. As if not realising the bad timing, the boy continued.

“You’ve had your fun, my friend”. Now Arthur was really getting confused; had this, this servant boy just called him a friend? 

Frowning Arthur asked again, “Do I know you?” 

“I’m Merlin” the boy answered smiling at him, even reaching out to shake Arthur’s hand in introduction. Arthur simply ignored it.

“So I don’t know you.” 

”No.”

Merlin let his hand fall as if realising Arthur’s mood, so Arthur continued. “Yet you called me friend.”

Losing his cheerfully smile Merlin nodded. “That was my mistake” 

“Yes I think so.”

“Yeah”, Merlin started “I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass.” 

Turning his back Merlin started walking away. The respond only made Arthur laugh. Turning towards a walking Merlin he simply replied “Or I one who could be so stupid.” 

Feeling how his good mood returned he finished by saying something that sounded way better in his head. 

“So tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?”

Definitely better in his head, hopefully nobody heard something else in his sentence.

“No” Merlin had turned back so they were face to face again.

“Would you like me to help you?” Arthur continued smiling and shouting at himself inside for making his innuendo even worse. 

But Merlin didn’t even seem like he realised what Arthur was talking about, still with a smile on his face he answered “I wouldn’t if I were you”. 

Like he was so frightening that Arthur would back down just because of his words.

Now Arthur could only laugh more brightly “Why? What you gonna do to me?”

“You have no idea” and suddenly Arthur had a lot of ideas about Merlin and knees. 

So Arthur did the only think he could think off; challenge Merlin. 

“Be my guest. Come on, come on!” Taking a few tiny steps behind and opening his arms Arthur repeated his words. And Merlin the fool actually tried to take a swing. 

Even unprepared for such stupidity, or should he call it stupid bravery, Arthur could easily stop Merlin by simply catching his arm and turning it around on Merlin’s back.

“I’ll throw you in jail for that.” And for the first time during their conversation Merlin started looking angry. At least Arthur thought so, he could only see Merlin’s hair from behind his back. “Who do you think you are? The king?”

And suddenly everything became clear; Merlin really didn’t know who he was talking to. Smirking lightly Arthur just told him the truth “No, I am his son. Arthur” and Merlin’s face fell.

After seeing Merlin getting dragged to the cells Arthur could only shake his head. What a foolish servant. But still Arthur had to admit, this Merlin boy was brave. And stupid for not knowing once royal family.


End file.
